1. Description of Related Art
Such a wheel bearing arrangement is described in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,754 B1. The encoder is fixed to a sheet metal plate which is generally angular. In this context, the encoder is formed by an elastomer body which is, for example, bonded onto the sheet metal plate by vulcanization. The elastomer of the encoder has magnetizeable particles dispersed through it. This magnetizeable structure is magnetized to the finished encoder with alternating polarization. As a result of the magnetization, the encoder has an annular section about the rotational axis which is alternately encoded in certain sections with north and south polarization. Accordingly, the annular section is divided into individual sections which are adjacent to one another at the circumference, each of which sections has a different polarization from the adjacent section. The sensor is oriented axially in such a way that the signals can be read by a sensor from an axial direction which is directed in the same way as the rotational axis. The reading part of the sensor accordingly lies axially opposite the encoder.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel bearing arrangement in which an encoder is arranged in a radial annular space between an inner part and an outer part.
The quality with which the signals are read by the signals of the encoder depends on the quality of the distance of the sensor from the encoder. The smaller the possible tolerances of the distance, the better the quality of the signals. Particles of dirt in the gap, in particular magnetizeable or magnetic particles of dirt, falsify the reading result.
The appearance of technical arrangements in sporty vehicles and luxury vehicles and in particular in two-wheeled vehicles is particularly important for customers. The appearance of an elastomer encoder which has been operated over a relatively long time can be disadvantageous for a viewer.